Broken Wings
by cadlg7
Summary: All Dean wants is to lead a normal life with his brother Sam, standing by his side. All of that changes when a strange demon neither of the Winchesters had heard of, mentions the father they haven't seen in a while and all of that leads to them going to a school of wizards that may just hide the key to that certain demon's destruction.


**Dean**

_**An Unwanted Guest**_

The night of July 31st was dark and humid. Acceptable, since it had just rained but I didn't like the sticky feeling it gave me.

Sammy was probably asleep so I had the remainder of the night to myself.

It didn't take long before the image of that girl came to mind. She was okay, not the best looking thing out there but she wasn't all that bad. She had nice red hair and brown eyes, but she wasn't something I hadn't seen before.

Many would've considered me a dick for dumping someone like her but I had my reasons. First of all, she was pushy, and I hated that of all my past girlfriends. Second, she called every hour and truthfully, I never had anything new to tell her.

All the rejections always came down to one question, "When will I fight Mrs. Winchester?" I know it sounded stupid for a womanizer like me to want to get married but hey, that wouldn't hurt. I'd like to settle down with one girl and raise a family.

I always wanted to have a little boy, name him Edward Wesley (I have never been gifted with names) and raise him to be the man I'll never be. Get him to know and adore his Uncle Sam and just keep him away from all the demon-hunting crap that gave me a hard time when it came to sleeping.

I looked back to the window of Sam's room. Wow, so close to starting high school and knowing that, for sure, that'd be scarier than all the demons I've told him of. He was so nice and gentle that it made me wonder, why he is such an outcast to the other kids at his school.

The starry sky was beautiful, far more than any other night because the moon looked twice its size. I liked nights like these, mostly because I had never had enough peace to enjoy them.

Sadly, that didn't last long because an owl in the sky flew around and it screeched loudly. Then, it dropped something and I hoped to whoever was up there that it weren't any body fluids. I looked down and picked up the two letters that were held together by thin golden string. I picked them up and read the emerald colored letters:

_Mister Dean Winchester_

_Gold Street_

_House # 7613_

_Seattle, WA_

"What the hell?" I couldn't think of anyone who'd send me letters at my new address. But I looked at the second letter. It was exactly the same only with Sam's name instead of mine.

I opened the one with my name and placed Sam's on my jacket's pocket. He'd get his first thing tomorrow.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class,_

_Great Sorcerer, Chief of Magicians,_

_Supreme Leader,_ _International Confederacy of Wizards)_

_Dear Mister Winchester, _

_ We are honored to inform you that you have an arranged spot on Hogwarts School of Magic. Please take a look at the list of the equipment and books required._

_ Classes begin on September 1__st__. We will be expecting your owl before July 31__st__. _

_Minerva McGonagall_

"Hogwarts? What in the world is—" But I was interrupted by a sound that came from inside. Someone was in my house and I was more than sure it wasn't Sam.

I put my letter in my pocket and ran inside. Everything stood still. I made my way up the stairs to check on Sam and the thing that I looked for was there, holding my kid brother, its arms in the position to snap his neck.

The thing that held him had long black hair, golden eyes, jet black wings, and white skin with several tattoos that I'd seen somewhere but didn't recognize at the moment. It looked like any regular well-fit guy in the facial and body features. "Move and he'll be my dinner, Winchester."

"What are you and how do you know me?"

The beast chuckled, "To my people, _I'm_ known as the Kraken but my real name shall remain anonymous, I am a demon you haven't heard of, just created by the darkest places of hell. There's many more of where I'm from." It licked Sam's neck, "Mmmm, I wonder if this Winchester's blood tastes as good."

Sam tried to elbow its ribs but failed. "L-let go of me! Dean!" The Kraken tightened its grip.

"How do you know who we are?" I asked vehemently.

"Your daddy, John, left quite a reputation for you to follow." He smiled, and used one of the hands he used to hold Sam's head in place to put a lock of hair behind his ear. "Beautiful kid you are, what a pity that I have to eat you."

"What do you want from us?"

"One thing: John Winchester. You see, you father has eliminated more than half of my clan and if we go extinct, our creator, the Almighty Dark Lord, or as you Winchesters know as Lucifer, he'll be very upset because we're one of his greatest achievements. Since John has been killing many of our people, Lucifer has been, well, not very happy. If we are all killed…your world is doomed."

"Why our father?"

"Oh, no, no, that's not a secret for _me_ to reveal." He pushed Sam forward and I caught him before he could hit the floor. "But I am sure you'll find out about it soon." He licked his lips, "One more death of our kind and I, personally, will torture and kill you in every intimate way you fear because if one more of ours die, I will become your worst nightmare." He laughed hysterically, spun around, and the beast that once stood in my little brother's room was replaced by a pile of crows.

Sam made his way to the window, unlocked it, and once it was open, he tried to get them outside. But these birds didn't leave without leaving some scars behind. They cawed as they scratched our arms and body.

I was suddenly sitting in a pile of black feathers, "Are you okay?" Same offered his hand and I took it.

"Yeah and you?"

He showed me his arms and they bled heavily. "Geez, Sam, we have to get that healed." I took him to the restroom and placed his arms inside the sink to wash them off.

I grabbed some clean towels that were next to the dirty pile of clothes, "W-why do you think those things want our father?" He bit a towel to avoid the screaming when he saw me pour some alcohol into some cotton balls.

"Who knows," I slowly touched the wounds and a moan stuck at the back of his throat, "Sorry." I smiled, "Whatever those sons of bitches want with us, our dad has to tell us one way or another."

Even though he was in pain, he managed a smile.

"Hey, Dean, do you know where Hogwarts is?" He asked and I looked at him in surprise.

"How do you know about that?"

"I got a letter yesterday…and so did you."

I pulled out the two letters we had received, "I got two just before this whole stupid incident." He took them from my hands, "When did you get yours?" I took a roll of bandages and began to wrap them around his arms.

"Yesterday," Sam responded. "But I threw them away because I thought it might've been a trap."

"I was asked to be a student there, how about you?"

Sam chuckled, "They asked me to be a stu—" The doorbell interrupted him.

Quickly, I grabbed a knife I kept hidden in Sam's restroom in case of an emergency. "Stay here and don't move." I ordered.

"Dean, no, remember what he said: One more kill and the Kraken will come back."

"Not if the bastard is dead."

"Dean!" Sam yelled but I didn't listen. I just slowly walked downstairs to make my way to the front door. I stood to the side of the door and waited a few seconds before I opened.

"Jesus Christ Dean, is that how you receive your father?" He forcibly took the knife from my hands and pulled me in for a hug.

"It's nice to see you too, dad." I forced a smiled, "Come on in, you, Sam, and I have a lot of things to talk about."

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

****Author's Note: Yes, I am writing a crossover between Supernatural and Harry Potter. Because I love them both. This story will take place on the Marauder's Era. It's going to be a trilogy. Castiel is also going to come out but later on and he's still going to have those tense moments with Dean (that made me smile in a perverted way… because I ship those two gay bastards hard). Both Sam and Dean are going to have OC love interests that I'm working on at the moment. So you might be questioning yourself, or not but now you will, 'why is she putting Dean, Cas, and Sam on the Marauder's Era?' Well, every time I imagine a crossover between Supernatural and Harry Potter I see them hanging out with Harry's parents. Dean, Sam, Sirius, and James playing pranks on random people, and Castiel studying with Remus and Lily. You probably won't agree on it but it's true…that gives me a drawing idea…So, um, yeah, I hope you guys enjoy the first chapter and PLEASE Read and REVIEW! Thank you…-starts reading some Rated M Dean X Castiel fanfics-.**


End file.
